


Those Hours When Everything Quiets Down

by Naeyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Because the world needs more Misana fluff, F/F, Fluff, squint for namo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naeyeon/pseuds/Naeyeon
Summary: Sana is sleepy, and reflects on how much she loves Mina.





	Those Hours When Everything Quiets Down

Sana awakens to the sound of rustling sheets and a dip in the bed. She feels the corner of her lips pull up in a tiny smile and sighs contentedly.

 

She waits a few seconds and soon enough, after some more rustling, she feels soft fingers tangling in her hair, brushing through it ever so softly and settling on her nape.

 

A few light scratches. Sana almost purrs in contentment.

 

“Welcome back baby,” Sana murmurs, her voice husky from sleep and sounding far away.

 

She tries reaching blindly towards Mina but her hand doesn’t quite respond, moving ever so slowly before she feels a cold nose under her fingers.

She wants to pinch it, but can't find the strength to do so, and her fingers end up sliding down the slope of the other girl’s nose, tickling her in the process.

 

Soft giggles fill the silence of the room, and Sana feels her heart swell with something warm.

 

She squirms closer, but it's not enough. She wants- needs more.

 

“Come lie down with me already,” she whines, “I missed you."

 

Mina sighs and mutters something sounding like “Such a whiny baby”, and her fingers trail on Sana’s nape, finding sore spots and pressing on them softly to ease the tension away.

 

Sana could just go back to sleep right there and then. She lets Mina know with a soft groan.

 

“You love this whiny baby, now come on already,” she cracks open an eye and finds Mina leaning over her, a fond smile on her face despite the obvious tiredness in her eyes.

 

She pouts to get a kiss, but Mina laughs and shakes her head, leaning down anyway to smooch her nose.

Sana is ready to whine again, until she feels the other girl’s hand stroking behind her ear, and she all but melts into the bed with a contented sigh.

 

“I'm coming babe, I just need to get ready for bed and I'm yours, promise.”

 

The warmth behind her ear disappears, but Mina makes sure to tuck her in safely before she's gone to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door as she takes off her suit.

 

Had it been when she was more awake than this, Sana would have whistled or made a flirty remark; but right then, in the middle of the night, at hours when everything feels quiet and like a dream, she can only admire her girlfriend and think about how lucky she is.

 

Mina’s skin glows in the light of their small bathroom, and Sana’s breath catches in her throat. It’s like art, watching Mina move with such grace even though she's only doing her nightly routine.

Mina catches her staring and shoots her a gummy smile, and a terrible but adorable wink. Sana gushes before shoving her blushing face in her pillow.

 

She can still hear Mina giggling, though, and that's enough to get her to look back, settling on her side as she waits for Mina to finish.

 

“Hey baby,” she begins, clearing her throat slightly before continuing, “what kind of animal do you think you’d be if you were one?”

 

“I don't know, what do you think I’d be?” Mina answers easily, tying up her hair in a ponytail as she switches on the faucet.

 

It always warms Sana’s heart, seeing Mina play along with her random questions and always listening to her so well.

 

“I think you’d be a cute baby penguin. Because you're so soft and you love cuddles and reassurance,” Sana says, rolling on her back as she looks up at the glow in the dark constellations Mina and she stuck to the ceiling when they moved in together.

 

(Nayeon had called it childish, but Momo had swooned, calling it romantic, and Nayeon had quieted down immediately after.)

 

“And you're always so adorable, even when you're grumpy, and I don't think anyone on this planet doesn’t like baby penguins, just as nobody can dislike you. You're just so loveable, you know.”

 

Sana sighs.

 

“Sometimes I don't know how I ended up so lucky to be with you."

 

She’s rambling, and she doesn't know how she went from talking about baby penguins to how lucky she was to have Mina, but it seems like Mina gets what she means anyway, because suddenly she’s by her side, sliding under the blanket and pulling her close until her cold nose is poking at Sana’s neck.

 

“You know it's always been you for me,” Mina mumbles, her voice even softer against Sana’s skin.

 

It's enough - as it always is, for Sana. Mina never says much but her words resound with honesty and love, keeping Sana’s insecurities away.

 

Sana turns back on her side, bringing her arms around Mina and trailing her fingers through her hair slowly, just the way she knows Mina likes it.

She ends up lightly massaging her scalp, as her other hand strokes Mina’s back.

 

This makes Mina relax against her and nuzzle even closer to her neck, a soft whine escaping her lips in happiness.

 

“Hi Minari,” Sana whispers, eyelids starting to droop and heart content to have the other girl finally in her arms.

 

Mina tangles their legs together in response.

 

“Hi babe, I’m home,” comes her answer, and Mina presses a kiss against Sana's pulse point, tickling her and making her giggle before she pushes her back softly.

 

“Welcome home,” Sana smiles, wishing she could print this image of Mina forever in her mind - so small, secure and smiling in her hold.

 

She doesn't have any time for that though because Mina leans close, their nose brushing together as she presses a sudden kiss on Sana’s lips, who tightens her hold and immediately kisses her back, trying to convey how much she loves her.

 

Sana can never have enough, she decides.

 

Kissing Mina always feels like a fire consumming her - from the tip of her toes to the top of her head - her whole body tingles and her heart burns with desire and love - something she thinks she’ll never run out of, not for Mina, her one and only, the girl she couldn't ever imagine a life without.

 

But it seems like Mina thinks the same, because she’s drawing patterns on Sana’s back, and even though her mind is a mess as always when Mina kisses her, she's almost sure Mina’s spelling 'I love You's ' on her skin.

 

Sana is the one who breaks off the kiss, for some much needed air. Mina groans softly and peppers her face with small kisses instead, her fingers digging into Sana’s waist.

 

“I love you,” she murmurs against Sana’s ear, making her spine tingle.

 

Sana smiles sleepily, brushing Mina’s bangs to the side and kissing her forehead lightly.

 

 

“I love you too, so, so much.”


End file.
